


A Kárhozat úrnője

by LilaCherriese



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Hungarian, Queen - Freeform
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaCherriese/pseuds/LilaCherriese
Summary: A Kárhozat úrnője, s egy legény.





	A Kárhozat úrnője

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok! Csak gyorsan írtam ezt a kis egyperces szerséget! Remélem tetszik.

Egy tekintet és Vlad látta, ahogy a kárhozat személyesen ott trónolt előtte. Kaján mosoly ült az arcán, kész volt arra, hogy áldozatával addig játsszon míg az bele nem pusztul. Vlad megpróbált felegyenesedni, de a mögötte lévő szolga rátaposott. Vlad csak rideg vörös szemeit tudta megjegyezni, mielőtt látása cserben hagyta volna.

– Milyen kár, Vlad… Én bíztam benned – hangzott el az első mondat amit A Kárhozat úrnője, intézett felé. Bár a hangja a messzeségben valami emléket idézett elő Vladban, oly távolinak tűnt, hogy inkább volt álom, mint bármi más.

Hirtelen valami két oldalról felkapta. Nem valami… Valakik. A két szolga egy kemény sík felületre helyezte. Ha Vlad érzékei helyesek voltak, akkor egy asztalra helyezték. Majd elhagyták a helyszínt. Mindenki, kivéve az úrnőt.

– Nos, úgy látszik csak ketten maradtunk. Én és te, – a hang most már közelebbről jött. Egészen közelről.

Vlad minden erejét összeszedve rávette a szemeit a látásra. És ekkor, valami megzendült benne. Ismerős barna haj, ragyogó zöld szemek. Szóval a kezdetektől fogva volt A Kárhozat úrnője.

– Ó, hát felismertél! Nos, mond csak a nevem nyugodtan, s akkor talán megkegyelmezek, csaló.

– Bocsáss meg… Er- – És ekkor, az utolsó hang s elszállt a torkából, fel lett cserélve a hideg fémmel.

– Evvel most, istennő vagyok?


End file.
